You Are My Sunshine
by WeepingWillow1928
Summary: Draco comes home to find his husband singing their daughter to sleep.


AN: Sorry I am kind of slow and didn't realize that fanfiction no longer works on my browser. I want to write a multi chapter story but I have no ideas. Any suggestions?

Life has a funny way of going in a completely different direction than you would expect it would, if you had told Draco during his Hogwarts years that he would end up with Harry Potter he would have laughed in your face. But alas since fate has a delightful sense of humor that is exactly what happened after the war. See when he had been invited by Hermione and Ron to a dinner he just couldn't refuse, mostly because sent right after the invitation was a death threat from Hermione saying she would murder him if he didn't attend.

As Draco matured he became more likable as a human being and closer to the golden trio, hence the invitation. As he flooed in at the beginning of that night he did not expect to get heavily drunk and most certainly did not expect to wake up naked next to an equally naked Harry Potter he expected to get hit and had stuff thrown at him as soon as Harry woke up. Instead he had gotten a sweet kiss on the cheek and breakfast, and after that incident he had decided that Harry would be his and he succeeded which leads us here.

Draco had just returned home after a long day of work and couldn't wait to collapse on the couch, bed, floor with a fluffy carpet (he had no time for dignity). As he entered his home he noticed that it was completely silent, it was a bit strange since Harry would come home about an hour before him and would usually greet him. But since Draco wanted to ret he simply collapsed on the couch instead of hunting his husband down for a kiss. It was on the couch where he heard it, a gentle singing it was soft and soothing and wonderful, and it was coming from the baby monitor. He smiled as he realized where his husband was.

Harry had a beautiful voice weather it was singing or talking even though he didn't believe it and yet he was so focused on singing he didn't notice Draco leaning on the doorway listening to him sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Harry finished his song and put his daughter back into her crib now back asleep and smiled after ten minutes of a baby crying he finally got the idea to sing her to sleep and it worked. He looked at the clock and realized that Draco should be home any second now but before he could turn he felt two arms circle him.

"Looking for me, love?" Draco said as he kissed Harry's temple "Your singing is beautiful"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Malfoy." Harry turned in his arms and gave him his welcome home kiss.

"Oh, but please! My heart only beats for you!" Draco said dramatically as he dipped Harry as if they were dancing and kissed him again, only for Harry to smack him.

"You're going to drop me!" They righted into standing position still chuckling slightly "We need to start dinner." He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen where he instructed him to get different ingredients as he stirred the stew that was already on the stove.

"I still don't see why we can't just get a house elf, everything would be easier and we'd have more time to Fu-"

"Do not finish that sentence or I will hit you with the spoon again!" Harry said without even looking at his husband, Draco rubbed his hand in the memory of it, that damn stick of pain. But that didn't stop Draco from coming up from behind him to nibble at his neck and wrapping his arms around him so he didn't get burned.

"But you know what I was going to say, and I take it you see my point?" He sucked at a place on Harry's neck which caused him to moan.

"Draco, the food will burn"

"It won't be the first time will it?" He replied as he dragged Harry out of the kitchen and into the den where he had first arrived to his home and laid Harry on the couch and continued to kiss his neck.

"D-Draco, we can't!" Draco ignored him and continued kissing him and started to take off his shirt and let his hands wander all over Harry's chest, it had been far too long for his taste.

"Darling it's been so long, can't we just have a moment just for us?" He had a point it had been weeks since they had time alone together but even then they had been interrupted by a call from Harry's work effectively ending their time.

Harry relented and pulled Draco into a kiss, they had kissed everyday but it was the kind of kisses that left them breathless that they liked the best it was the kind of kiss that showed how much the loved each other. Harry sighed into the kiss as Draco began to probe his lips and allowed his tongue entered his mouth and began to explore it, his hands continue to wander until they reached Harry's pant and just as he began to tug the waistband the baby monitor began shrieking with a baby's cry. Draco practically collapsed with disappointment.

"Our daughter is a cock block."

"Draco! She's a baby!"

"And she cock blocked me."

"Yeah, yeah get up." Draco rolled off and stood and watched as Harry went upstairs to tend to the child, could it get any more frustrating?

That was the moment the fire alarm went off.

The end.


End file.
